Sly: Cooper Guardian
by Shinkou-san
Summary: (The Title a WIP) A Prequel to 'Adventure of Shuala Cooper: Search for the Master Thief' Sly comes face to face with something new in life but as still a thief it becomes really difficult since not wanting to fully settle down just yet. And in order to protect and provide for his family thieving comes first. But would these heists lead to something worse then he expects?
1. Chapter 1: Little Coopers

Author note: This story is the prequel to Adventure of Shuala Cooper. All from Sly's PoV technically speaking.

Please enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Little Coopers<strong>

'Names Sly, Sly Cooper. Part of the famous Cooper Clan where thieving is the family business. When I was little I lost my parents to the Fiendish five and ended up in an orphanage where I met two of the best friends I could ever have. Bentley the brains of the group, He went through a lot of rough times. From finally being on the field of action of heists, ending up in a wheelchair due to Clock-La. Found the girl of his life that soon enough betrayed him. But he always kept going, nothing can stop him.

Then there's Murray the brawn as well the driver of the Cooper Van on most occasions. While soft at heart for his friends he can really pack a punch. He blamed himself before for Bentley ending up in the wheelchair but has found his way back to always help us in the toughest situations. And that's the Cooper Gang, well... unless you want to include a special someone thats on the opposite side of the law, she does help out on occasions in a different matter. The stubborn yet ever-so lovely-'

"Carmelita Fox~" Sly said grabbing the fox bringing her close.

She shook her head and smiled. "You're up to something, Sly?"

"What? No. Nothing planned-... Yet." Sly answered.

Carmelita glared lightly at him, Sly hesitated lightly and kissed her to drag her mind elsewhere instead of being upset with him. Both their ears perked to crying in another room.  
>Carmelita groaned exhausted. "Again?"<p>

Sly chuckled. "Dont worry I got it."

Sly walked off into the other room walking over to a couple of cribs and looked into them to see who was crying. "Shuala this time huh?"

Sly carefully picked up baby reddish raccoon into his arms. Instantly she stopped crying.

'My life has taken its turn after awhile, where Carmelita and I have started a family together. Ended up with a surprise of twins: a boy we named Alastar, and a girl named Shuala. For both being Cooper kids one of them for sure is to continue the Cooper linage of thieves. My hopes were on our little girl with that signature ring-tail of hers. To Carmelita...Not so much, she's been in that protective mother mood for so long, as well she's been pointing her old Shock Pistol at me. She still has that small hate for me being a thief, that I havent stopped to fully retire. Regardless as a Cooper theres an inheritance, still like to have an income. Its great being a thief. Though Carmelita is still a cop which makes things twice as difficult raising these two. Sure is tough being a parent. But I'm sure I'd be a great father. The Cooper Legacy will continue here with my very own kids. I'm sure my ancestors be proud especially my own father...'

Carmelita peeked in and walked over. "Shuala was crying? Figured it was Alastar like all the other times."  
>"Nope. But she calmed down when I picked her up. Guess she just wanted to be held by her Ol' dad." Sly said and smiled down to Shuala as she started to giggle, soon giving a small yawn. "You getting really tired now, huh Shuala? Get some sleep being a thief be a really tiring job when you're older."<p>

Carmelita glared. "She is not going to be a thief... And neither will Alastar."

"Come on Carm. You cant just cut the Cooper family on what they do for a living, you know its been through my family for MANY years." Sly tried and ears backed as Carmelita continued to glare.

"Its just about the same as my family with cops." Carmelita said and took Shuala carefully and placed her back in the crib watching her fall asleep. "I'm so confused on how your parents even managed to raise you..."

She turned to, Sly turned away upset, and she grabbed him by collar and dragged him out and closed the door lightly, lightly pinning him against the wall, Sly not even fighting back. "Sly... I'm sorry for saying it that way. I just have this bad feeling... Its a really bad idea."

Carmelita clutched her hands to Sly's chest looking down nearly about to cry. Sly rested his hand to her shoulders.

"Carm, there's nothing that'll happen. Its not like I'll involve them in heist at a young age. I wasn't given the book till I was eight. And just go from there." Sly said. "Remember years ago, you got rid of the worse thing possible to the Cooper family. You finished of Clockwerk. We'll be fine."

Carmelita rubbed her eyes and looked up at him and turned away. "I cant believe you're so carefree." She smiled at him. "Just promise me you try being a better father and be here for them as they grow up?"

Sly ears back unsure but smiled. "I'll try my best. No matter what I'll protect you guys."

"Just dont end up dead ever." Carmelita said.

Sly lightly chuckled and sweatdrop. " That I'll REALLY try not to happen."


	2. Chapter 2: Big News

Author note: Welcome back to the story about Sly and his family. Well thats what chapter one was about. We learn Sly's life is a bit on the complicated side, hes with the girl he loves and they even have to kids together. But lets step back a bit, to before the Foxcoon Cooper kids were born.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Big News<strong>

'Before the little Coopers were brought into the world there were a lot of ... Things going on. After being brought back from time in Egypt, I breaked awhile to regain my thoughts to the present day. Sitting back enjoying video games with friends having a good laugh, but also went out around town mostly alone. All cause their was a special someone I liked visiting very often, my sweet and ever lovely Carmelita Fox. After our timely mishap our relationship went hazardous after she found out I had lied to her about having amnesia and went back into beign a thief, but being back patched that up since we missed each other so much. We sorta took the relationship straight to secretly married, without the wedding.'

Sly lowered sunglasses and looked around as he headed to the apartment of Carmelita, he knocked on the door and stood their waiting. With no answer, he began to think to himself. "Maybe she's working. I should of swung by Interpol first."

He leaned his back on the door, only for it to suddenly open and he fell back surprised landing on his back. He flinched and looked up seeing a surprised Carmelita looking down on him.

He smiled. "Morning, Carm."

"S-sly? What on earth are you doing here?" Caremltia asked and watched him stand up.

"I had nothing better to do, so I decided to come visit. " Sly replied but his smile turned down and ears back staring at her. "Is everything ok?"

Carmelita held her head and turned and walked away from him before he grabbed her hands. "I'm fine. Just lack of sleep like usual might have a small cold."

She walked into the kitchen and went into the cabinets. Sly hurried over to her and stopped her. "You go lay down. I got this."

"Sly..." Carmelita tiredly glared and sighed easily giving up. "Dont do anything stupid..."

Sly watched her concerned, taking off sunglasses and jacket from his disguise. Instantly got to work on preparing a breakfast for Carmelita, brewing up fresh coffee, he looked around more trying to figure out what to even prepare for breakfast only finding common things of bread, eggs and some fruits. He decided to make it simple.

After finishing up making the breakfast, he grabbed a tray and brought it over to Carmelita stopping to see her curled up on the couch asleep. Sly sighed worried setting things on the table, and touched her shoulder. "Carm?"

He jumped hearing her groan and wake up. "Carmelita?"

Carmelita sat up and instantly went to grab her head. Sly sat by and rubbed her back even more concerned then before. "I guess resting a little didnt help so much did it...?"

"Very bad headache and upset stomach..." Carmelita took a deep breath and turned to him. "Who am I kidding... Best be honest-"

'For a moment I didnt know what to expect, until that one word came out of her mouth that literally just put me in such a surprise.'

"I'm pregnant, Sly..." Carmelita said ears backed.

Instantly Sly was shocked, and smiled trembling, voice lightly cracking. "Y-you're pregnant?"

Sly laid back on the couch and looked up, nearly passing out. "Oh my god..."

'I had so many thoughts going through my head about soon enough becoming a father so sudden. What has the Master theif gotten himself into...? Dad, I hope you're watching over me and possibly help with what I'm suppose to do. Cause this Cooper cant think to end his theiving just yet.'


	3. Chapter 3: Promise

Author Note: Welcome to Chapter 3, last chapter. Sly decides to be a sweetheart while he visit Carmelita since she wasnt feeling good. Turns out her sickness was that she's pregnant.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Promise<strong>

"Sly?" Carmelita wondered looking to him, wondering if he passed out from the news. "Are you... upset about it?"

Sly jumped sitting up quickly. "No! Its great. Did surprise me a bit, but... I'm happy about this. Really I am."

He wrapped an arm around her, taking her hands with free-hand and kisses her forehead as she lightly turned away. "Is something wrong?"

Carmelita smiled and shook her head. "I'm fine. Just glad you're happy. Does this mean you'll retire from being a thief?"

Sly froze and ears backed thinking to him as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sly..." she glared and lightly growled. "I am not raising a kid alone."

Sly slightly smiled and reassured her. "I will not leave you alone. Just consider it like working weird hours."

Carmelita's ear twitched still glaring and hit him in the shoulder causing him to flinch. "I will still hunt you down if you lie to me..."

Sly rubbed his shoulder. "Getting moody already..."

He flinched again as Carmelita called his name again, and gave a small laugh. "I promise I'll be honest with you more."

She sat back and crossed her arms, thinking a bit to herself. "All right, then I expect you write letters wherever you go. And what you're up to?"

Sly was unsure about that, groaning lightly, sighing giving up. "Fine, but not too detailed."

Sly watched as Carmelita got up, soon coming back in her regular clothes. Slightly he was confused.

"You going somewhere?" He asked.

"I got over the morning sickness so I should be able to handle work just fine today."

As she was about to leave, Sly blocked the door. "You're going to work?"

He jumped as her shock pistol was placed to his chest, ears back a bit scared she was going to shoot him.

"I'm not that far along, Sly. I can still work as much I want. Once things get tough then I'll break from Interpol ok?" she said as Sly backed away form the door. "See you later, Ring-tail."

As she left, Sly just groaned loudly to himself nearly in a panic but he knew one thing Carmelita could really look out for herself... Hopefully. Pacing a bit around the apartment whether to follow her or just stay there. He jumped when his binocucom went off, trying to grab it out of his pocket nearly dropping it in the process.

"Sly? SLY?!" You there?" Bentley wondered.

Sly sighed. "Yes, Bentley. Kinda scared me a second there with sudden call."

"Where on earth are you even?" Bentley asked and stopped. "You're at Carmelita's... Arent you?"

"Guilty?" Sly smiled innocently and ears backed. "A lot happened today."

"I do NOT want to know." Bentley said. "When are you getting back? We have a lead for a heist."

"Whoa, really? I'll be back soon then, I got something I'd like to tell you guys anyways." Sly said and hung up.

Sly looked around only to remember Carmelita didn't even touch the breakfast he made before. Thinking a moment he gave a smirk.

At Interpol, Carmelita greeted and just about talked to everyone before heading into her office. Leaning on the door and giving a sigh. She looked over noticing a familiar card to her desk. Walking over and looked at the back. 'You didn't eat breakfast so I turned it into a lunch and placed it in your mini-fridge if you get hungry~ Love, Sly'

Carm smiled and giggled a bit. "Sly, you sneaky Raccoon~"


	4. Chapter 4: To Rio with Love

Author Note: Welcome to Chapter 4. In Chapter 3, Sly makes a promise with Carmelita that when it comes to being a thief to still keep in contact with the family. Now Sly has to tell the big news to Murray and Bentley.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: To Rio with Love<p>

Sly casually walked in with a bit of smile across his face. "Guys, Sly Cooper, is about to become a father~."

Bentley shook his head as Murray grabbed Sly into a big Murray hug.

"Congrats there buddy." Murray said excited. "Soon enough there be mini Coopers running around."

Sly squirmed and landed to his feet as Murray finally let go. "There's still awhile for that, but... I'm worried about Carmelita..."

"It's Carmelita, Sly. Not that surprising that she'll end up placing herself in danger." Bentley honestly said. "She can handle things herself. Well on some occasions. You're overreacting."

"Bentley... They're the future to the Cooper Clan, this really means a lot to me. Besides~" Sly said and slipped over to Bentley annoying him. "They might even call you Uncle Bentley~"

"What about me?" Murray asked.

"I'm sure the kids would call you their favorite Uncle." Sly smiled and watched as Murray began to get excited again. "Now that out of the way. What you got for us, Bentley?"

Bentley quickly typed, bringing up images and data to the big screen of his computer. "I've found a very valuable mechanism that can help give off a stronger and more secure signal for better communication, as well capable of hacking systems at a more powerful and efficient rate, if worked on correctly and the etc. The location of its whereabouts its in the hands of Rodrio Markaw. Rio's top and high-class photographer and landscaper."

Sly stared at the picture of the Rodrio. "A Blue Macaw interesting. And we're going to Rio? Even better."

'Rodrio Markaw, raised on the streets of Rio had a taste for the visual of the surrounding capturing what was there to the beauty essence, but living on the streets wasn't all about his passion, in was more where his criminal experience came from, The street-smarts helped him get many deals far and wide to the best things possible to get money even when it meant hurting others. Once older he used some his valuable earnings to begin his passion. People adore his well taken pictures. But the landscaping wasn't much his forte in showing the beauty of Rio. To a point I would almost say Rodrio reminds me of another artist. Wonder how he's doing. But if this mechanism is as handy as it seems, Rodrio must have some reason to have it and using it. The main question is for what?'

Later that night, before departure to Rio, Sly sat there in his room thinking. "Should I write or visit before I leave? Probably should visit and then write when I get there."

Sly got up and grabbed his cane and slipped out the window. "Better be quick before Bentley gets too upset with me for leaving like this."

Off Sly went towards Carmelita's, glancing around town in case she was out and about. With her place in sights, he stopped seeing her light on through the balcony door, as well noticed Carmelita walking out resting against the railing looking out. Carefully Sly got closer and pulled himself up to the balcony to end up right in front of her face. Giving his special smiled as she lightly jumped back.

"Sly, you startled me abit..." She said.

"You did look a little spaced out, thinking about me?" Sly asked and sat to the railing.

Carm stared to Sly. "You're wearing your thief clothes. I guess working soon right?"

"Yeah, we're heading Rio. Did you get assigned to go there?" Sly joked.

"You're going to Rio?" Carm wondered a little surprised.

"What? You're not?" Sly asked.

Carm turned a bit away and thinking a little. "Nothing has came up through Interpol. Who you going after?"

"The usual always wanted by Interpol as well. Rodrio this time."

"Rodrio... Markaw? If I remember from criminal data, Interpol never could do anything back then cause he was so young. And now that he's clean from criminal data though for sure he's hiding something..." Carmelita explained.

"Somehow its a thing they're all like that." Sly shrugged and kissed her cheek. "Hope to see you there. Maybe we can sight-see together."

Carm blushed lightly and giggled a bit. "Oh please, even on how romantic it sounds. During work your ring-tail will be hunted."

"You hunting me down is a little romantic. I get to spend time with you no matter what~" Sly said smiling being a charmer.

Carmelita shook her head and sighed, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5: Ol' Friend

Author Note: In Chapter 4, Sly tells the news that he's about to be a father to the Cooper Gang, at least Murray was really excited about it happening. But there's a plan for heist to soon happen in Rio for a special mechanism that might be really useful to the Cooper Gang. For its use to its current handler. Rodrio, currently Unknown. Could Sly manage to take it easily or will it require some force? Cam he manage to protect Carmelita if anything happens? But first is getting settled for a few days in Rio. How easy could this go?

(I think I did really bad at being Dimitri... Forgive me.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Ol' Friend<p>

Aboard flight towards Rio, the Cooper Gang sat there in disguise, Sly carefully looked around to his surprise realizing Carmelita was on board same flight. He glanced over to Bentley and Murray in hopes they dont realize her. To his lucky they didnt, yet... Murray decided to sleep on this flight as Bentley was occupied with the old fashion writing things down for plans when they landed. But an uneasy feeling went over Sly, leaning to the window and stared out watching the world below and the clouds pass by. Hopefully he can shake this feeling off before the heist. Or the Cooper Gang would be in serious trouble.

Once in Rio, Sly kept his eyes looking around in case Carmelita was to spot them just standing there while Bentley finished up on a few things before they set off to the hide out and Murray was getting his van off the plane. Since he just cant live without it but sametime useful. As continued on thought something or someone shouted out to them a oh-so familiar voice but not Carmelita.

"I know those stripes anywhere, the cool cat Cooper." said Dimitri and walked over.

"Dimitri?" Sly questioned a little confused.

"I meant to mention we'd might be running into Dimitri here, Sly." Bentley answered.

"Well too late to mentioning." Sly said. "What are you doing here in Rio, Dimitri?"

"My show fame of course. But that can wait so I can spend time with you doods."Dimitri answered nearly excited in seeing them.

Sly was unsure a little. "How much we'd like to but think you can hook us up with a place to stay while we're here?"

"Anything for you doods, there's a crib just nearby where I stay. Hear its perfect and great view." Dimitri replied.

Just after that Murray drove over. " Sorry took so long guys. Hey its Dimitri. Did you hear Sly going to be a father soon?"

Sly jumped and shook his head at Murray trying to stop him but facepalm when Murray finished, and was instantly grabbed into a hug by Dimitri.

"Dood gonna be a daddy. WE SHALL CELEBRATE! Tonight, join a special party thats going on. I shall make it for you too, dood." Dimitri said.

Sly shook his head. "Thanks but please dont, Dimitri. Thats too much. We got work to do right Bentley?"

Sly eye turned to Bentley in hopes he'll save him out of the situation but Bentley replied. "Actually Sly, you might want to. Rodri Markaw will be there."

Sly groaned nearly into embarrassment. "Oh great..."

"Rodri Markaw?" Dimitri wondered and soon growled. "You want to talk about a fine artist, he's such a big talk around here. BAH! Nothing but photgraphs how can it be called art..."

"Have a hatred for him there DImitri?" Sly wondered as they all got into the van.

"Urgh! Blood Boiling rage for that fake." Dimitri continued growled.

Sly partially snickered and Bentley shook his head to what was going through Sly's mind of making fun of Dimitri since was once a fake artist.

"I'd sweep him if I could." Dimitri finished.

"And luck may be on your side, Dimitri. There's something more then just that and we're going to find out what." Sly said.

"Carmelita is here in Rio isnt she..." Bentley glared at Sly.

Sly froze and without turning only had his eyes look towards Bentley.

"The foxy cop?" Dimitri asked and looks to Sly, soon smirking and nudging Sly. "Ah~ Is she also the one having kids with?"

Sly groaned again but louder and sat back and covered face. " Yes she's here and I'm nearly having a panic attack... You have no idea how many thoughts going on that something might happen..."

Bentley facepalmed. "Once again overreacting..."


	6. Chapter 6: Rio Prep

Author Note: So I'm thinking Sly's really about to lose it, dont you think so? Seriously Sly is only overreacting about this and really just focus whats going on before he screws up because he's so worried.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Rio Prep<p>

Sly looked to the gang, sighed and went outside to the balcony and looked out at the town with ears back.

'Being here in Rio was interesting, the sights were as beautiful as everyone and everything said it would. And the Gang decided to have it more a vacation for a few days before we start the real action of our trip here. Though of course there was a party to attend tonight as well... And yes, I was highly concerned about Carmelita and how she was doing with her work around Rio, hopefully keeping safe...'

Sly pulled out binocucom and look around seeing if he could spot here anywhere. 'Sadly luck wasnt on my side to spot her right away at this moment... Sigh.'

'I nearly have wished Carmelita would of just stayed home back in Paris... Or just never told me she was pregnant. Sounds bad, But the worry is a stressful weight to hold, especially as a thief. Maybe I should just-.' Sly thought and shook his head hard, holding it. 'No, I cant just quit right now while we're here. I know my dad settled down to have a family... But that was after he managed his great thieving yet... I havent achieved that... A fascinating heist that'll really get me known that really deserves its place in the Thievius Raccoonus for the kids to read about someday.'

Sly groaned and leaned his back on the rail and slid down head down. 'And by that time, I hope it happens before the kid is born. The same goes for the thieving itch...'

Murray looked out to Sly very concerned and turned to Bentley. "Hey Bentley, is there anything we can do to help Sly?"

"I highly doubt it, Murray. And he's going to be like this for a long while. Just have to figure out how to just let him take it easy till he snaps back to us."  
>Murray seemed a little confused. "Like give Sly less work?"<br>"I really didnt want to rely on it like that but sorta. I'm sure I can plan things right we can handle it will Sly does a few things." Bentley said then joked. "I'll even be nice and still let him take Recon photos."  
>"But what about Carmelita?" Murray added.<br>Bentley froze, turned to his computer, keeping silent, and facepalm, joking again. "Maybe we should send him back to Paris..."

Later that day: Sly, Bentley and Murray were suited up disguised for the party soon to happen.

Sly looked to the outfit. "Can we really blend that well in like this, Bentley?"  
>"As long as you dont pull off something stupid like your accents, then I'm sure we'll be fine." Bentley answered.<p>

Sly pouted. "My accents arent that bad. Cant hurt since we're not from around here anyways."  
>"Sly... No." Bentley discourage and Sly pouted more.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Another Starry-eyed Encounter

Author Note: Sorry for Chapter 6 being such a short chapter wasnt really much to place in such a chapter. But we'll get through better this time. Or... at least try to. Well its party time to figure out a little more about this Rodrio Marcaw. Just hope their cover doesnt get blown.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Another Starry-eyed Encounter<strong>

Carmelita's PoV:

'Upon arriving to Rio I did realize a few things right away, the Cooper Gang were surprisingly on the same flight but I just kept my mouth shut. I didnt want to blow my cover as cop or start chasing Sly's ring-tail just yet. This Rodrio Marcaw raised my concerns, Interpol didnt tell me anything about looking into anything, I just jumped at it on my own will. Might have been a little headstrong of me to do such a thing, though there was one thing that brought me here. I have an old friend that was on vacation here in Rio here with her new husband, thought I'd pay them a surprise visit and catch up on a few things.'

Carm sat there in her room look over a couple maps. "Rio's a lot bigger then I thought... This might be difficult to find them."

After her finished sentence she jumped as there was a knock to the door. She didnt order any room service or anything. So who could it be, carefully she got up and slowly walked to the door. Just being cautious and opened the door soon being jumped at by a cat girl a little smaller then her.

"Carmelita Fox!" The cat girl smiled and hugged her. "It's been awhile~"

Carm blinked a few times confused, eyes soon widen and hugged her back. "You really surprised me. I cant believe you found me before I can find you, Alani."

Alani, the cat girl, kept smiling. "We got so much to talk about~"

"A lot. How's the marriage with Raily?" Carm asked.

"Amazing~. He's the best choice possible. I really cant wait to start a family someday."

"You married so young, hopefully not soon." Carm said.

"Maybe in a few years. Raily still unsure about this young marriage and preferring we sort know each other better. But we get along so well." Alani added. "How's your relationship going?"

"R-relationship?" Carm stuttered and turned away ears back, smiling innocent. "W-well... I'm pregnant."

"You are?!" Alani squealed and jumped. "Oh my god, Carm. That's wonderful~! Is it that Cooper who's the father?"

"Shhh. Please dont be so loud about it, Alani... I dont want to be getting noticed or in trouble for that... Reputation is on the line is everyone knew that Inspector Carmelita Fox was having the infamous Master Thief Sly Cooper's child..." Carm finished and sighed. "Have no idea how difficult it is..."

"Dont worry, Carm. My lips are sealed. It's just great news. Be nice if someday our kids get to meet each other and be friends. But I think Raily was considering moving the either back home to Scotland or America... We're not sure yet." Alani said.

"I'm pretty stuck in Paris. I do visit America sometimes for family, if you move there I'll try visiting." Carm smiled.

Alani giggled. "I'll try convincing Raily to move to America then. OH! Carm you should come with us tonight~. There's a party going on. The famous photograph Rodrio Marcaw is showcasing some his photos there, as well some kind of upcoming project. It be fun~."

"Rodrio Marcaw?" Carm wondered and thought to self. 'This would be way to get closer to knowing if he's up to something... Maybe see Sly...'

"Sure, I'd love to go with." Carm smiled and Alani hugged her.

"Let's go look for a dress for you then. I know a perfect place to get a dress and they're beautiful." Alani finished dragging Carm out the door.

'I have quite a friend here. She's always so full of energy, but gentle and kind. Her husband Raily sure is lucky to have her. I'm lucky to have Alani as a friend.'

Later that night at the party, Carm looked around unsure but cautiously.

"Maybe this was a bad idea..." She sighed, even more unsure looking down and hugging stomach. "Being sick to my stomach and feeling like I'd be endangering you..."

Alani walked over to her. "You ok Carm?"

"Hm?" Carm looked up to her and nodded. "Yeah, just fine."

"You seem nervous. Your date coming here tonight?" asked Raily, Alani's husband, a Scottish fold cat.

Carm eyes wondered around looking, she hasnt seen Sly around... Unless she just missed him. "Not really sure."

Some lovely music began to play, Raily offered his hand to Alani for a dance. Alani taking it and the two walked off though Alani looked back to Carm feeling bad leaving her alone. Carm smiled to them and went off to go sit somewhere by herself. She felt exhausted though she really didnt do anything, probably was just cause the pregnancy. She really didnt want to think about it getting in the way.

Before she knew it a shadow casted over her and a hand was offered. "A beautiful girl like you shouldnt be left alone. You deserve a dance."

That voice seemed a little familiar, sweet and charming, a little mischievous in tone. Carm looked up and realized the smile across his face, she turned away in a small huff and took his hand. "Impress me."

She knew who it was it was Sly, but in her own wits she words seemed like she didnt know, through her mind as they walked out to the dance floor it was merely like Deja vu. Like the dance in India, reminded her on how stupid she felt not realizing it was Sly then. But the dance was wonderful. She hoped Sly was still as great a dancer then as he be now though the type of dance was different.

Carm turned to Sly still holding his hand as his other hand place to her waist, her other hand placed lightly to his shoulder. She looked up staring into his eyes. Before knowing it the two danced, beautifully together in grace. AS the dance ended Carm and Sly stared into each others again, soon interrupted by a voice.

"I must say, you two are beautiful as Rio's scenery."spoke a blue bird with a Portuguese accent, walking over to them. "Rodrio Marcaw, is the name. Sorry to interrupt your moment together, but I decided to snap a few pictures of you two with your beautiful dancing. I usually dont take pictures of other's but the great outdoors. You two being an exception."

Carm blushed a little. "Thank you."

"Very kind words, Sir. We're very fond of your work." Sly said.

Carm felt distracted but lightly regained sense when he said that was just a sneaky-like comment he just made.

"I've heard from a dear old artist friend of mine about you two, about to having a family. Congrats. This party is as well yours as it is mine." Rodrio said walking off announcing. "People of Rio and fellow guests afar. I, Rodrio Marcaw, present another special day this be, for this lovely duo, beautiful the two are dancing like a macaw's flight in the majestic rainforests, the two as well have a child on the way. A round of applause in congrats to them."

Carm covered her face embarrassed trying to keep in any rage as the whole party applauded.

Sly growled mumbling under his breath embarrassed. "Dimitri..."


	8. Chapter 8: Showcase

Author Note: Welcome back to Sly: Cooper Guardian. In Chapter 7, Carmelita gets to meet up with an old friend of her's named Alani. Getting dragged into attending Rodri's showcase party and meeting Alani's husband Raily. Carmelita gets a nice dance with the love of her life, Sly. But being lovely couple of dancer caught Rodri's eye's making them the stars of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Showcase<strong>

Sly Pov:

'The dance was a blast, it sure seemed Carmelita did enjoy it. Except the part when Rodri more or less showcased us... Dimitri is in serious trouble now for putting us in the spotlight... As he would say, it was not cool... The night progress rather simple nearly like we werent even on a recon job anyways. Unless Bentley and Murray ditched me to do recon. Oh well. I can make up for it later.'

"I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. Alani and her husband, Raily." Carm introduced.

"Pleasure to meet Carm's date. Glad she's not alone." Raily said.

Sly shook Raily's hand and joked. "I wouldnt like to leave Carmelita alone, we're practically inseparable. Name's Sylvester."

Carm looked to him with a weird look but shook it off. To her realize it was just a disguise name.

"Even more handsome in person, Carm. You really lucked out with a good one huh?" Alani nudged her.

Carm blushed embarrassed. "I've been embarrassed enough tonight... Just stop, Alani..."

'Our conversation nearly seemed endless, they were really entertaining nearly like the days where I was with Carm at these kinds of parties. It was enjoyable that it seemed I was making new friends too with Alani and Raily. But then was short-lived as lights dimmed and spotlights shined forward to a stage. Rodri walked began speaking showcasing his photograph works, so nothing was really going on worth a trouble, nearly started to grow bored of this till I caught Bentley in the corner of my eye waving to me, that's when I knew something was up. Looks like it was time to get back to work.'

"Uh... I'll be right back." Sly said stepping back and snuck off.

Carmelita's eyes watched him, starting to figure out what was going on and she took a quick deep breath. She knew Sly was about to get to "work". Lightly fidgeting she began to prep for what was going to happen.

"Now for the real show." Rodri began and torn down a curtain revealing an art piece. "I have began work on new arts. I present this sculpture worked together with many materials as well photographs of the great outside of Rio. Allow it to capture the essence of beauty to a new standard. I'll even be willing to sell this fantastic piece for a reasonable price."

It was silent, noone seemed to really be keen on this new work, Carm looked around confused, soon her ears backed and covered her ears to a sudden little screech in noise. It was a short screech, Carm looked up and realized numerous of the guests where nearly fighting each other out bidding one another for the art. Carm still had a small ringing in her ears and shook her head. She looked over as Raily and Alani walked over concerned.

"They're all going crazy." Alani said worried.

"I think we better get out of here while we can before something happens to us." Raily suggested.

Carm looked to everyone, hating to leaving, but not wanting to lose it to blow cover and walked out with them. Back to the hotel, Carm covered her ears still hearing ringing, still trying to shake it off.

"Cant believe my ears are still hurting from that happening... But something is defiently up..." Carm said sitting to edge of bed and think. "Rodri must have something thats controlling everyone... Must be how he's making so much money. Sly, I wished you warned me about it and not just running off like that."

Elsewhere to the Cooper Rio Hideout, Sly slammed his hands down furious.

"Why didnt you warn me while we were there?! Carmelita could of been controlled too." Sly growled.

"We're sorry, Sly. But if we told you there I'm sure one the guards would have overheard or the camera would of picked up our conversations. It was best to tell you away from it." Bentley explained.

Sly sat down and held his head feeling so bad. "I hope she's all right..."

Bentley growled and yelled. "Seriously Sly, its Carmelita, she'll be fine. Geez! I wish you just never had a thing for her, cause now she's just getting in the way of things here. You're way better off just retiring and we just call this whole thing quits. But NO, you dont want to cause of your stealing itch!"

Bentley wheeled off more furious then Sly, to work on a few things. Murray looked between them a little frightened.

"You be ok there buddy?" Murray asked Sly.

Sly was pretty surprised with Bentley yelling like that and sat there in deep thought, soon getting up and walked out. "Maybe he's right... I'm going out..."

"S-sly..." Murray said worried and watched as Sly left, lowering his head as well.


	9. Chapter 9: Fateful Choice

Author Note: So in the last chapter, Chapter 8, after a great night of a party the showcase had began but Sly called aside that the mechanism, Rodri has possession of, that they're after had to capability to control others which in ways was how Rodri was making all the money possible without anyone really noticing. But Bentley is growing sick and tired of Sly having his mind on Carmelita that its getting in the way of the heist. Sly now comes down with a choice: be a master thief or head back to Paris with Carmelita and call it quits.

Chapter 9: Fateful Choice

Sly Pov:

'With the little and stressful things that have happened over the past couple months, I really did feel like I was at breaking point. My family line has always been so important to me, I enjoyed being a thief. But the other thing important of the family line is continuing the family linage... I really dont want to quit being a thief just yet... Things would be easier if Carmelita just stayed back home in Paris then I wouldn't worry too much... Right? Why is it now its hard being a Cooper'

Sly sighed as he walked around town that night, looking around several houses where living in families being together, some were quiet as families slept the night. Sly groaned as it was all the word family going through his head.

"Maybe I should talk to Carm about this... Just for tonight. Settle it now." Sly nodded, smiling and went around trying to figure out where Carmelita was staying, surprisingly it didnt take too long to find the place.

Sly sat there across the road on a house nearly staring through the window watching her. Sly's ears backed seeing that she seemed upset. Take a deep breath he went over and knocked to her window. He noticed her jump lightly as she quickly rushed to the window and opened it.

"Sly, what on earth are you doing here?" Carmelita asked still seeming a little upset.

"Wondering whats wrong with you. "Sly started and an slipped through her window, his lightly touches her face. "You're upset about something."

Carm turned away not giving a reply.

"Carm?" Sly wondered worried. "Is everything ok?"

"I'm fine, Sly." Carm replied, suddenly shoved him away, and walked away.

Sly was a bit surprised on her actions and followed after her. "Can we talk?"

"Is it about going back to Paris?" Carm asked.

Sly froze and the back of his head and walked closer wrapping arms around her into a hug. "Y-yeah... Bentley is getting furious about everything. Especially that I'm worried about you."

"And leave your tail here to cause trouble?" Carm said and turned toward him, sighing. "I may have been feeling a little out of it lately cause the pregnancy, but you shouldnt have your worries about me... But dont worry, I'm thinking about going back home."

Sly jumped a bit. "What? Seriously? This was a much easier conversation then I thought."

"Sly..." Carm glared and caused his ears to back and smile innocent. "Just keep your promises we talked about before, ok? And no getting into things like all the other times."

"No getting captured any other cop then you, controlled or captured by enemies, getting myself killed, and especially NO being lost in time." Sly joked and smiled. "I understand I get into some serious trouble but I always come back."

Carm smiled and wrapped arms around his neck. "That's true. And one thing I'm happy for."

Sly rested his head against Carm smiling bigger. "You have a safe trip back home, ok?"

"You have a safe trip everywhere." Carm joked.

'That very next day, I took to myself to follow Carm as she left that morning, without Bentley or Murray knowing my whereabouts. I decided as well to stay back though how badly I did wish I could say bye, figure it was better to keep my distance I didnt want to think sending her home was a wrong mistake. Though I would miss that she wont be chasing my tail. To another surprise, I noticed Raily and Alani leaving with Carm on the flight. I guess things turned back like the old times in its ways. Where it was just the three of us of the Cooper Gang. As the plane left, I had one thing on my mind, to stop Rodri's plans and get hold of what values he has.~'

Sly smirked and went on his way back to the hideout. "Bentley, Murray, we got some thieving to do."

Murray smiled excited, Bentley looked a little unsure but smiled as well.

"Glad to have you back, Sly." Bentley said.

"Thieving's a passion. Cant let it slip away that easy." Sly said.

.


	10. Chapter 10: Right Choice

Author Note: welcome back in the last chapter, Sly had to make a choice of choosing being a theif and being with his friends or quitting being a theif and having a family with the love of his life. Carmelita helped out on the issue and decided to head back to Paris with no fuss. But was it really the right choice for her?

Chapter 10: Right Choice

Carmelita's PoV:

'After the whole chaos of the party, things seemed to have turned down hill. On how much fustration I had like usual, I was exhausted and never felt like I could express my anger anymore. This whole kid thing was a little more a handle then I imagined and I'm only a couple to few months pregnant. I really wished to keep things going like old times getting mad at Sly and chase his tial trying to catch him. But... Looks like my cop days maybe be on break sooner then expected.

I really hope that weird screech of control didnt effect the baby. To my luck, my friend Alani and her husband were leaving too, deciding to come to Paris for a couple days before really deciding on where to go from there. I could really use the company if Sly's not going to be around for awhile. And with how much toruble he gets into... I hope the trips around the world wont take too long. I'd like him to be there by me when the baby is born.'

Alani sat forward in the seat of the plane next to her looking at her, started to wave her hand in front of Carm's face. "Earth to Carmelita, are you there?"

Carm jumped and looked over, holding her head. "Sorry Alani. A little spaced out..."

Alani leaned closer teasing. "Thinking about your boyfriend Sly."

Carm rolled her eyes. "Its not always about him, and how many times have I said to keep quiet about him too. Call him Sylvester."

"You know how ridiculious that name sounds sometimes." Alani said.

Raily suddenly leaned back in the seat in front of Alani, nearly like rested the back of the seat to her lap. "You use to call my name ridiculious."

Alani shook her head at him and looked back to Carm. "Why is he only your boyfriend? Why not you two get married?"

"It's really complicated, Alani." Carm answered.

"Cop N' Robber relationship. Best let it be." Raily whispered.

"Oh."Alani said. "I almost forgot that detail.I'm sure there be a time he'll quit right. then you all be a family."

"I'm not sure when that day will come. For now it really doesnt bother me that much he does all this, 'Family Business'. Even my family have been cops over generations. Its just the last few were in a row... From my grandfather, to my father, to me. I would like to keep the line going but since the baby is also Sly's... Its unknown if the baby will follow either our footsteps."

"Or suprise you and choose their own path." Raily added. "I'm sure that could happen too."

"Hey Alani, when we get back to Paris would you come with me to the doctors?" Carm asked.

"Hm? Sure Carm. I'd love to come along. Is something wrong?" Alani wondered.

"I'm not really sure. So I want to go see if everything is fine." Carm said concerned.

After the couple/ few days of flight back to Paris, Carmelita was nervous in a way pacing around her place.

Alani walked out into the living room watching her. "Carm, settle down. You're pacing around like you're going to figure out if your pregnant or not. And you already know you are, this is just a simple check up."

"Sorry, Alani..." Carm stopped. "But I'm having a very badfeeling like something is going on with Sly..."

Alani grabbed Carm by the shoulders and turned her to suprising her. "Carm dont worry about. LEts just go and figure out whats up. Ok?"

Carmelita nodded. Later at the doctors office, Carm nearly seemed to grow impatient on things for news. She held her head again for a ringing in her ears. She looked up as her name was called out.

"Ms. Carmelita Fox?" the doctor said. "There seems to be nothing wrong for the three of you. Perfectly healthy."

Carmelita sighed but froze and jumped up. "W-wait, t-three?!"

"You're having twins, Ms. Fox." the doctor added.

Carmelita was completely in shock unable to move.

Alani nudged her and sweatdrop. "Carmelita? Is that really that big a suprise? Maybe you should sit back down."

That instant Carmelita plopped back down in teh seat and held her head obviously in rage, Alani stepped back a little.

"I'm having twins..." Carmelita finally spoke and growled lightly in a sigh. "This is going to be WAY more a suprise for him when he gets home."

"Husband on a trip?" the doctor asked.

Carmelita stood up and nearly yelled. "He is NOT my husband!"

She stormed out mumbling to herself. Alani nearly frieghtened on what she just saw.

"I think she's back to her old self again. Or maybe its the mood swings." Alani said to herself and followed after Carmelita. "Carmelita! Wait up, so I guess leaving Rio was a really good choice if there's two then."

"Alani you're not getting it." Carmelita said turning to her still in furious rage. "TWO! How in the world can I handle two? If Sly keeps up what he's doing while they're growing up I'm more or less being a single mother raising two kids."

Carmelita nearly seemed to start crying. "Why did I fall for that pathetic sneaky little theif of a raccoon...?"

Alani's ears backed feeling sorry, walking closer and rubbed her back. "I'm sure things will get better. You're a really strong person, Carmelita. And by meeting Sly I know well he loves you very much. He wouldnt leave you alone and is always thinking about you. And I know for fact I think you'll be great mother someday too. Cause you're strict yet very kind-hearted. I'd love to help out for awhile if Raily and I dont have a choice of where to live just yet."

Carmelita's ears backed and gave sigh, rubbing her eyes. "Its great having a friend like you, Alani."

Alani smiled. "What are friends for."

'Now with being stuck with now having two kids on the way that changes completely everything. Especially work, looks like I'm stuck with desk jobs for the timeand not get my head chewed off by Inspector Barkley. I really wonder what Sly is going to say when he hears about we're having twins. this feeling I now having knowing its twins, I'm having a feeling one is defiently going to follow Sly's footsteps in being a Cooper. I'm in for a VERY rough time when I'm a mother. But with a cop background I think I can handle it.'


	11. Chapter 11: Rodri's Plan

Author Note: So in Chapter 10, Carmelita finds out she's pregnant with not one but with twins that's cutting her work shorter then she expected. Sly is still in Rio about to got on a serious heist to stop Rodri for getting any farther into his plans before things get really bad.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Rodri's Plans<p>

Sly's Pov:

'With Carmelita out of Rio, I have less to worry about for now. Bentley wanted me to set out for a second round of Recon since it was after the party. Maybe to my luck find out a little more about what we're up against. Cause if this mechanism Bentley says could be way worse then just simply controlling people for money it could do a lot more. Likely still involving controlling but you get the point.'

Sly sat there for a moment on top of the hideout, and took a running leap and para-glided down to house bits away but a managed of a far enough landing before continuing on his way to the museum where the party and showcase took place. He was suppose to take a vent entrance around back but realized a window open on the second floor straight from his current location and went straight for the window entrance. Carefully he looked around before entering, to luck, it was a hallway with no camera, a complete blind spot.

Sly slid against the wall and peeked around, ears perked trying to listen if there was any guards near by. Which there wasn't, that was odd. Was Rodri already taking action to his plans or was Sly thinking a bit ahead. Sly kept to the wall watching around to the cameras of the place and slipping into the blind spots just to be safe. Continuing on down the hall to the room he was to be in, nearby was a vent, he shrugged, opening the vent and crawled through right to the vent entrance to the room he had to be in.

The binocucom buzzed lightly, Sly took it out and got it out to start taking recon photos as Bentley was going over what to get. Since Rodri was pacing around the room as well, Bentley wanted to hear what he might be say regardless prior the room was already bugged during the party.

"The fortune these past few days have such a success. You really a prize possession to have, the boss really out done himself to have you put such a thing together. Its marvelous." Rodri spoke.

"I thank you greatly for the compliment, Rodri. Master would be pleased to hear your part of the plan will be on the way." spoke a soft voice of a girl.

Sly looked over towards the girl, she was beautiful white shepherd. Quickly he took a photo.

"Hey Bentley, who is that girl?" Sly wondered.

Back at the Hideout, Bentley searched frantically. "I'm not scrounging up much about her but she seems familiar."

"Well she's just as much a bad guy like all the rest since she's working for somehow. Too bad they're not talking about much on who this boss slash master is." Sly said. "I'm on my way back."

"I'll keep looking while you're on your way back." Bentley said.

Sly went to back out but stopped as Rodri and the girl continued speaking.

"If the boss is right about this Cooper Gang, he has no worry. After we recruit so much of the greatest criminals, we'll be unstoppable." Rodri said.

"That is what we're hoping for." the girl added. "Just don't overdo it. Everyone will be seriously furious about if you fail this. And hate getting rid of the trash..."

Rodri gave a scared gulping. "I promise fair maiden. I shall not disappoint you especially on this power."

"I hope not..." she growled lightly and walked off.

Sly backed out and head back to the hideout. "Bentley, I think we has a BIG issue on our hands."

"Same... I still got no details on her." Bentley said shaking his head.

Murray looked over Bentley's shoulder to the computer of the photo of the girl. "Hey I know who she is."

Bentley and Sly looked at him in full confusion. "You do?"

"Yea, she's Torianne Blanc. She use to work with the vehicles at the demolition derby when I was there. She works on a bunch of machines from cars to even tanks." Murray explained.

Sly was speechless on what Murray just explained, but Bentley continue searching again. "Well she's no criminal but as Murray says she's great at fixing things mechanical. She even made a high-powered movement-ran generator to power a whole factory."

"A movement running factory?" Sly asked confused.

Bentley tried to explain. "Basically its electrical power made of the workers movements around the factory from the very moment they walk in. Likely a factory that requires workers constant movement to power it enough for a days work. But there's also a back up generator from stored energy that she also made from an exercise room in the same facility."

"Her fur is awfully clean for someone who messes with all this." Sly joked. "But that aside, if she's working for some criminal that makes her a criminal too. Maybe new one but criminal is a criminal right?"

"Especially if its her creation that to control everyone." Bentley said.

"Yeah about that. I think Rodri plans to use it on the criminals already in jail to recruit." Sly added.

Murray began to think about who was in jail still. "That's quite a few still there aren't there?"

Bentley searched again. "Yeah... And they aren't the pleasant ones either... It be bad if he recruits those who changed too. Then we're in serious trouble."

Sly groaned lightly. "Half of them I do NOT want to deal with again..."

'We seriously got to stop Rodri before that happens...'


	12. Chapter 12: Sly's Plan

Author Note: In Chapter 11, we now figure out the Rodri's plans was to use this controlling device to recruit criminals that have changed as well ones still in jail to be part of an unknown bigger plan. The Cooper now has to try getting their hands on it before things get bad. But will things go as plan?

Also very sorry on how long this chapter is... I kinda got in a hype and I couldn't find a break to make this shorter. So.. LONG CHAPTER (that's what I consider anyways. Also first trying hard in making the hiest seem detail... Wasnt the best work... Sorry)

Chapter 12: Sly's Plan

"All right Sly, I have the full layout Rodrio's estate. There's another showcase that plans to be happening again tonight, this will be the time to ruin his plans and grab hold of the mechanism before he uses it one final time before he plans the real work before he leaves early tomorrow. So we have very little time to grab it and go." Bentley began to explained and continued. "He's also got guards on high alert on many locations and even special guards to handle to roof as well the wall. I can manage dropping some smoke bombs so you can slip past and get inside. Murray will accompany you and take out any guards that spot you both. Once you're inside you're on your own, Sly, to get to his security system, where I'll hack the system so you steal it and we get out of here fast."

Sly walked out of the hideout and took to the roof tops. Taking out his binocucom to look in the distance to the direction of Rodrio's home estate. It wasnt hard to miss since it was also pretty well-lit. It was too bad they werent invited to this party, but of course that didnt stop the worlds greatest thief. With a smirk and a small flick of his tail and twirl of the cane he ran off towards the estate.

When reaching the estates gate, Sly met up with Murray. "Ok, Murray you ready for this business."

"The Murray is always ready for these things, Sly. You can count on me." Murray replied.

"One Chopper coming in." Bentley said controlling his chopper as it flew over their heads. "Murray time to break in."

"You got it pal!" Murray called out readying his fists and punched the gate several times as it began to dent up and finally broke completely opened.

Bentley rushed the Chopper ahead Murray and Sly releasing the smoke bombs. Sly kept sharp around for any unsuspecting guard to be on their tail, with that sudden thought, Sly ducked sliding across the ground a little as he was shot at by some guards.

"Woo, that was close." Sly said getting back to his feet and keeping up pace and ran towards the guards, swinging his cane to attack them back, but merely catapulted himself over and Murray charges towards the guards and takes them out.

Murray caught up to Sly smiling once they reached the main building. "That was a really nice trick jump, Sly."

"You did a lot better with that charge Murray, the look on their face was priceless when you took them all out in one hit." Sly laughed.

Bentley landed the chopper to Sly's hand and Sly grabbed off a small device bug.

"Now it's time for me to get this little guy to the place he loves best, hacking a system." Sly joked.

"Enough with your jokes, Sly." Bentley said faceplaming.

"Could of been worse Bentley, and it's just another few things I like doing best." Sly added, nodding to Murray jumping to his hands and was tossed to the roof.

Sly clinged on to the edge and lifted himself up slight to look around at the guards. "Wow, You weren't kidding about guards on the roof. Let's see, six guards. two like to doze, three wonders and a stand still..."

"You got your plan Sly on how to pass them to get inside?" Bentley wondered.

Sly pulled himself fully up and hid behind the chimney, peeking around looking again watching their every movements, Sly smiled. "I think I might have a way."

"Well flick that tail and get a move on Sly. You know we have little time." Bentley said.

"Bentley, you know how doing things in a set time throws me off." Sly joked. "Just keep your shell on, I got this in three, two... one."

Sly lowered, and dashed out on his call one. At a fast pace yet silently followed behind two the wonders jumping aside a dozer before he woke, rolled behind the standby. The last two of the final wanderer and dozer seemed tricky, The light view of the dozer covered the area of the wanderer. But Sly kept on his feet, as the light lowered. sly crept past the wanderer and from side took out the dozer, quickly leaping in through the window the dozer was right in front of.

Sly let out a sigh relief and smiled of success and continued on. Sly kept quiet wondering around the place was packed with people of Rodrio's guest. completely they were everywhere: the main floor and second floor.

"This might be more difficult then I thought. "Sly said keeping quiet. "Should of just wondered in disguise... Hey~ that's it."

"Sly, please try to stick to the plan still though..." Bentley said. "But with that many people I guess you have no choice."

Sly smirked and went into a room, soon walking out in a stylish tuxedo and a hat. "Reminds me the time I wore the outfit I looked like Thaddeus Cooper. But works to be one with the wealthy."

Sly kept his cool seeming sophisticated wealthy going through the crowds of people. But soon enough someone unexpectable called out to him.

"Excuse me, sir. I dont mean to be rude, but I dont think I've seen you before." said a female voice.

Sly turned facing the familiar white shepherd he saw before talking to Rodrio, Torianne Blanc, he shook his head to not lose his train of thought and spoke in his weird Italian accent. "I'm sure young lady you're mistaken. I'm actually famous for my wealth."

Bentley couldn't believe what he was hearing and dropped his head to his keyboard. "Why did this have to happen... You know your accent is terrible..."

"You have a very interesting accent... I bet ladies like it. "Torianne said in a tease voice. "A fine man like you of wealth, seems more attractive with a nice voice behind it."

"You're a charming little young lady yourself." Sly replied.

"I do hope we meet again.~" she said walking past, her tail flicked up and sorta teased slap his nose.

Sly stood there dazed and confused, shaking his head again he continued on. "She's one weird gal there..."

"Carmelita have your tail is she knew about this..." Bentley seriously said.

Sly laughed lightly and stopped. "You're being serious, Aren't you...? Oh boy, she be furious. That be a sight."

"Sly... Do you really want to get in trouble with her when you're also becoming a father?" Bentley asked.

"Surprised you asked that Bentley." Sly continued and stopped, to the back are of the stage where Rodrio was to showcase. "And... I'm finding nothing here..."

"What?! It should be there!" Bentley grew frantic. "No... No no! This is like Cairo all over again! He must have already packed it up to his flight. But I'm still getting the weird signal."

Sly looked to the bug. "And in case you forgotten I still have the bug. Which here little guy home sweet home."

Bentley groaned about things and went into hack mode into the systems. Once completed he continued to search through systems and more. "I was right, he must have packed it up. But the signal must mean its still here unless he has still access to it's signal to continue his operation. And I havent noticed Carmelita here at all from the cameras." Bentley said.

Sly's stood straight and back of head. "Yeah about that..."

Just a couple minutes later Bentley screamed and screech the communicator. "SHE LEFT RIO LIKE THAT?!"

"Geez, Bentley trying to make me go deaf. She did it for the better. Dont worry I got this. we just manage what we can, capture Rodrio have some evidence and then drop him off unconscious to Interpol. Sound good?" Sly said.

Bentley groaned a little more, but sat up and took a deep breath. "Ok Sly, if you think you got this. Then I'll do my part and you do yours."

"Great Bentley, now here's the thing. Do you think you can get snapshot through the cameras? Get as much possible for evidence just avoiding catching me in those photos. I'll handle Rodrio and maybe we can have audio confession about this. And take him out." Sly planned.

"You got it, Sly." Bentley said and went along with the plan.

'That had to be a first that I did the planning for a heist but we needed information out of Rodrio and get him captured. Being face to face with a bird would be a challenging cause I know he must have tricks under his wings.'


	13. Chapter 13: Rough End, New Start

Author: So with a small change of plans and it now goes with what Sly plans to take down Rodrio. Its time for actions to take place. But Torianne Blanc, might be one to get in the way. Have to either figure out how to get rid of her or work around her presence. Might be a challenge on that part. OR would things end up being way more then the Cooper Gang can handle? And more.

And warning... This is another long chapter, I think I went out of my way this time just to turn things up and around.. So might end up strange. Very Sorry about that.

Chapter 13: Rough End, New Start

Sly Pov:

'Still staying hidden in the shadow whether in disguise or not. I really had to play as safe as possible to get closer to Rodrio, as well fast. Bentley be freaking out on every passing second to get this done. But since this was my plan I'm surprised he went with it and is keeping quiet. And with that Torianne Blanc seemingly trying to distract me from things. I really gotta stay on my toes and avoid her... Time to get to work.'

Sly stepped out looking around for Torianne, luckily she was down on the first floor with the crowd. "Gotta keep my cool and skills sharp... And remember I have a girlfriend already with a kid on the way... Or else Carm will really be on my tail if she knew about this."

Sly kept heading down the hall, and switched out disguise and grabbed on to a pole that luckily led up to a well-designed wall decor and waterfall. Of course that also meant jumping to the chandeliers towering over the party... hopefully their sturdy to handle Sly's weight or there be more trouble then he imagine. Sly kept up on his planned route and reached to the waterfall just hiding behind it. And stared to the chandeliers. They were swaying lightly, he looked up where they were attached. I did look like the ceiling had small cracks. Sly leaned against the wall and called up Bentley.

"Hey Bentley I'm concerned to play it safe, you have status on this building if the chandeliers he has can hold my weight or break from the ceiling." Sly asked with really a concerned tone.

"Usually you leap before you thin Sly." Bentley said. "But by by what the systems show and data reports when he got this place and if any renovation. They should be fine. Just be careful and stay on toes to be lighter."

"Thanks." Sly said and began to think more. 'I gotta get over there and avoid everyone and this is my only route."

Sly's ears perked as lights dimmed and spotlight shined on the stage. He cursed under his breath and lept for it to chandelier to chandelier, suddenly stumbling on the second one. and jumped across to a safe spot and looked to the chandelier realizing it pulled out from the ceiling but still hanging there to the broken ceiling lightly.

"That was close. hope you hang in there..." Sly joked and rolled eyes. "I must be losing it is I joked with a chandelier..."

"On how many times you bring up bad jokes. not surprised." Bentley added.

"Ouch... And your jokes never cease to amazed me, Bentley." Sly finished and grabbed hold of the rope and dropped down to the back stage, suddenly freezing to what he saw. "Bentley now we have a problem."

Sly took out the binococum and took a picture the bigger machine that was there before him then the communicator screeched as Bentley totally freaked out.

"SLY! THAT THING IS REALLY BAD NEWS. If that's what they plan to use tonight it can control ALL of Rio!" Bentley freaked. "You got figure out how to stop before it goes off: unplug it, steal a part, break it, SOMETHING!"

Sly looked around. "Well there's no plug..."

His ears suddenly perked as Rodrio had began announcing something big, the curtain began to draw back and an satellite popped out from the top of the machine soon letting off a loud screech. Sly reacted and covered his ears stumbling back and in process dropping the cane as well. Sly looked out to the crowd as they were all in a daze, he soon mad eye-contact with Rodrio who was smirking to his suffering. Without realizing Sly suddenly flinched and dropped to a pain to his gut and the machine stopped as well.

Torianne stood over Sly with the Cooper Cane in hand, placing it over her shoulder.

"Weren't you taught to pay attention to all your surroundings there Cooper~?" she said in a tease.

Sly tried to sit up, his ears were still ringing, and trying to get over the pain to his gut where Torianne hit him with the cane... and boy did she hit hard.

Rodrio chuckled at the sight. "You're the Cooper I've heard so much about. There's so much criminals that despise you, you know. They really wish to see you dead. You make things so easy right now, all cause your stupidity to try and stop me."

"And I still will... "Sly growled.

"Oh really..." Rodrio mocked, walking over, placing his talons to Sly's head pushing him down. "You seem too far out of it. to do anything I can kill you right now. But where be the fun in that. I only placed my fortune to help our little group to gain power. Not to harm you, that work goes to our recruits. And I'm sure your friends will agree on your stupidity to get involved as well."

Rodrio stepped off and walked off. "Gather the money, release the sleep gas, and we leave."

Torianne walked over to Sly and kneeled down, touching his face. "I was really starting to like you, Mr. Cooper. I do hope we meet again."

Sly glared and tried getting up again to regain full self-control to reach out and take the cane, but was a little slow and Torianne swung the cane just to knock Sly completely outcold. Tossing the cane to him and walked out.

"Sleep well, Cooper~." She taunted and left as everything was finished there.

After sometime Sly moved around and finally stared to wake up. He slowly sat up, clutching his gut and holding his head. His ears perked to the sound of the door, he jumped really surprised seeing Carmelita.

"C-carm?" Sly stuttered and looked around to realizing he was at her place. "How long have I been out cold? Or am I just dreaming..."

Carm smiled giving a light chuckle restraining herself from being too excited to see him awake and walked over. "Bentley and Murray decided to bring you here after what happened. And they told me everything. Just glad you're all right."

Sly looked to her and smiled. "Glad you're ok too."

But as he said that, Carm turned away, growing Sly concerned. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Just I dont want to cause you pass out again." Carm said and her ears backed.

"Come on, Carm... You gotta tell me... Just what is it?" Sly begged to know.

Carm still unsure how to really tell Sly, taking a seat to the side of the bed, and nearly held her breath before letting it out to tell him. "There's going to be twins."

Sly's jaw dropped and was completely choked up, and shook his head hard, only to get a little dizzy out of it to regain back senses. And grabbed Carm, hugging her.

"You're ok with this?" Carm asked.

"Of course I'm okay with it." Sly replied. "Its twins. Means maybe one of them be following your footsteps as a cop."

"Sly..." She growled and turned to him only to get a kiss from him to the lips, she shook her head to him. "We'll just see who grows up to be like who. But I swear on my life neither will follow you."

"I'm pretty sure at least one will, whether I'm here or not, will turn out to be the next Cooper." Sly smirked and Carm shoved him away, but Sly resisted and kept his arms around her to keep her close.

Carm lowered her head and stopped fighting with him. "I also told Bentley about this. What surprised me was he apologized and was happy for us. Did something else happen in Rio I dont know about?"

Sly began to think a little and remembered about Bentley yelling at him that one moment to choose. Maybe Bentley realized how much this family meant to Sly, and no matter what even the Gang was family too.

He simply shook his head in response to Carm and rested his head to her shoulder, Sly moved his arms down to where his hands would rest to Carm's stomach. She has gotten a little bigger, but was confusing on how she didnt seem like she was going to be having twins.

"Are you sure we're having twins?" Sly asked.

"I've wondered that too..." Carm said and looked to time. "I better get going."

Sly watched her as she stood up and went to the door. "Whoa, where you heading?"

"I'm off today, so was thinking to head out with Alani out and about before going to an appointment." Carm said, she smiled and leaned on the door way looking at him. "You want to come too?"

Sly smiled and got up stopping and looked to himself. "I think I better change first."

Carm giggled and walked out. "I'll go call Alani."

As Carm closed the door, she went to her laptop, turning it on and insert a disc that was left aside from Bentley. After placing it in and instantly installing, Bentley popped up on the screen.

Carm jumped. "Bentley?"

"Hey Carmelita, surprised you placed in the disc so soon. Figure you'd wait till Sly annoyed you." Bentley said.

"Well.. I wanted to talk really quick." Carmelita said and sat down. "You're not upset with Sly are you?"

"No. We sorta sorted that out. Its no problem." Bentley answered.

"Bentley... Listen, knowing Sly I'm sure he's going to come back to the Cooper Gang soon enough especially once you figure out the next step. After what you said I'm sure Rodrio has a lot more planned and who knows what else going on. Just promise me something and keep me updated on things. In a weird way I trust you more then Sly. But overall we both trust you. Please Bentley?" Carm asked.

Bentley nodded in slight hesitate. "Dont worry, Carm. You can count on me. Especially keeping Sly out of trouble."

"Thanks Bentley and thanks for bringing him home." Carm said and hung up after saying. "Call you later."

Carm's ear turned to Sly walking out and she instantly grabbed the phone and called Alani. "A-Alani? Yes, hi. I'm bringing... Sylvester with me today if thats fine. See you there."

Sly stood behind her. "I'm guessing you dont like the Sylvester name huh?"

Carm facepalmed. "In a way, not really..."

'Even though our Rio heist kinda failed on us since things end up changing without our notice. I really hope we can track it down and destroy the plan soon. I have every family member possible to protect from a world full of these threatful criminals, Cause what kind of Cooper would I be who didnt steal from other thieves and get them captured. If they all ran loose too many people might get hurt, and my family can be some of those. Bentley, Murray, Carm, and the on-the-way twins, even those friends who helped in the past and Carm's distant family. They're all family to me.'


End file.
